Unanticipated Fate
by Eiyuu Ou
Summary: She was on the brink of defeat. He was determined to force her hand. Realizing that she was getting closer and closer to death, she finally heaved out the answer he desired, but she was prepared. She didn't do it for him but for her own survival. She would obtain the Holy Grail. SxG. A Fate/Zero fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero or Fate/stay night.**_

She finally collapsed. He was simply way too strong for her. She lost her pride there for a second, but it was for a good reason. In the back of her mind she had a plan. It was a plan that would give her the upper hand. She didn't say yes to him for nothing. In fact, it was for her survival in the war to obtain the Holy Grail. She wanted to achieve her goal of having someone else take her place as the king of Britain. This was the only thing that really mattered to her.

When she awoke, she found herself lying on a bed. She slowly sat up. There was a look of confusion on her face when she saw bandages all over her body. It finally hit her with what happened earlier. Her head quickly turned to the side when she realized another presence besides herself was in the room. There, straight across from her, stood the King of Heroes with a smug expression on his face.

He started to chuckle. "Saber have you finally come to?" "Archer, where am I?" she asked. "I believe I asked you a question first." he replied slightly annoyed. "You have my thanks for saving me, however, I must be on my way. Kiritsugu is probably wondering where I'm located." "Now, now Saber. You haven't already forgotten about our agreement that we made earlier have you? You accepted my proposal to you." he crooned.

Shock flowed throughout her body. How could she have forgotten something so important? "You and I are to be wedded soon." he concluded. She thought hard, and it finally came to her. If she didn't say yes to him, it would have been fatal for her. Gilgamesh used his noble phantasm, Gate of Babylon, to force her hand. Even if she was of the strongest class, she couldn't have beat him. She was far too weak to use Excalibur. The injuries she obtained would have been life threatening if she didn't receive medical attention immediately.

"The date..." she began, "When exactly is the date you and I are to be married?" "Mmm, I haven't decided yet, but you shall stay with me until I reach a decision." Saber realized he was satisfied with himself. He enjoyed controlling her as he wished. She was now considered a part of his property. "Gilgamesh," she spoke of his true name, "Where am I currently stationed? Where have you trapped me at? Answer me now that I've had to ask you twice."

Anger began to show on his face. "I am the great King of Heroes. Do not talk to me as if I were some vile mongrel." Saber closed her eyes and shook her head. She expected him to say this, for he thought that he was over everything and everyone. Gathering up some strength, she got off of the bed and turned to face him. "Archer, I'll be on my way. This war is still going on between us two servants and our masters. Like I mentioned earlier, Kiritsugu is probably looking for me. I must leave and return to him." She then walked to the doorway intending to leave.

"Walk out that door, Saber, and you'll never get the Holy Grail." She firmly asked him, "Is that a threat I'm hearing King of Heroes?" Gilgamesh began to laugh and replied back, "Silly girl, you'd never win against me in the state you're in. You're far too weak due to my Gate of Babylon. You amuse me so much...you're willing to fall so close to death just to win the Grail. You even dare to challenge me in such a petty state knowing that you won't win. Wounds take time to heal, and we've got plenty of that."

Saber released a frustrated groan. She was angry that she couldn't do anything to help herself. She had to keep telling herself that it was for a good reason. He did not want to kill her. If he did, he would've done it already. She told herself that she would get the chance to eliminate Gilgamesh and would win the Grail for her and her master. Saying yes to him meant nothing to her. It was the only way she could escape death, so she took it. Saber closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She told herself that everything would work out just fine. She would capture the Grail even if it meant taking some drastic measures.

Saber returned to the bed that she lay on earlier. Satisfied with himself, he commented, "Good girl." then exited the room. He never did give her the answer to her question. Just where the hell was she at? Once again she slipped off of the bed. This time she walked into the hallway leading away from the chamber. She carefully scanned the walls. She then passed by a room. There, on the floor, was Tokiomi Tohsaka's body with the Azoth knife stuck in his back. Saber looked away from the brutal t. The answer she'd been waiting for was now clear. She was in Tokiomi's residence.

She continued to wonder all throughout the place. Seeing a closed door in front of her, her curiosity got the best of her. Gently twisting the knob, Saber allowed herself into the room. Never did she expect to find Gilgamesh lounging around on a couch inside. She noticed that his appearance was different. He no longer had his armor on, and he was wearing casual clothing. She also saw that his hairstyle had been changed from being spiked up to being brushed down.

"Roaming around now are we?" he asked her. He was really starting to get under her skin. "Come sit with me my dear Saber." he patted the place beside him. She cautiously made her way to sit down beside him. He then grabbed two wine glasses and filled them halfway. Unsure if he was plotting anything against her, she took it anyway out of politeness.

"Amuse me with your past." Gilgamesh commanded her. "I did not correctly rule as I should have. Thousands of my people died because I misled them. This is where my wish to the Grail comes in. I wish to have someone else take my place as the king of Britain. I thought I was doing everything precisely and that nothing careless would happen. It seems that I was proved wrong. Even if I got the chance to do it over again, I would not." she told him. A smirk came across his mouth.

"Boring. You obviously didn't live a life of pleasure." "Gilgamesh, pleasure is not everything in life. It seems to me that that's what your world revolves around- pleasure. I did not care about my own desires; I cared about what would satisfy my people and the others around me. I wanted to be a king that people could look up to, a responsible king that knew what duties had to be fulfilled. Do tell me King of Heroes, what was it like during your reign?" 

A pained look came onto his face. Although he had lived an excellent life of his definition of pleasure, his dear friend Enkidu's death came back to haunt and torment him again. He still remembered on that very sad day the tears Enkidu shed. Grief is what had drove Gilgamesh to his own death. He missed having someone around that he considered his equal. Enkidu was the only one that really understood him, there was no one else. Thanks to Enkidu, he became less of a tyrannical king and began to understand his people more. Uruk also became very prosperous with Enkidu by his side.

Gilgamesh then snapped back into reality. "It's none of your business King of Knights. The way you and I ruled was completely different. I lived a very rich life to my own liking." He picked up his glass and began to sip on the little bit of alcohol that was left. She watched his every movement. Gilgamesh still wore the miserable expression. It appeared to her that she overstepped her boundaries. He was difficult to comprehend. She wondered if they would be able to grasp each other. Their views on things were the exact opposite. There was no way in hell this marriage could take place. It seemed like it would be impossible in her eyes.

The only way that the two could maybe come to an understanding would be to change. If they could change their ways to be able to tolerate one another then maybe there would be a chance that their relationship could blossom. They were just like oil and water- two things that would never mix.

"I apologize for upsetting you." she said. He was silent. Hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him, she declared, "Archer, let's make a deal." She figured that making a deal to change each others ways would help them apprehend each other. This was not anything permanent in her book. It would only go into affect until she beat him in the war. Once she won the victory of obtaining the Grail, she would no longer have to worry about this facade. Everything would fall into place as she desired it to.

_**Hello! It's been such a long time since I've been on FanFiction. I believe I've finally gotten over my writer's block. I watched Fate/Zero and decided I just had to do a Saber/Gilgamesh story. I hope you can stick with me until I finally finish this story. Until next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Deal?" he questioned her. The look of sorrow suddenly disappeared off of his face. It was as if he reverted into his old self again. "A deal indeed." she responded to him. He then repositioned himself up higher along the couch and twisted his body around to face her. She knew that he was curious about what she meant. His focus was now completely on her.

"A deal that ensures that the two of us should hold a level of tolerance for each other." Gilgamesh started to snicker, "It is not me that has the distaste for you but the opposite. You really can't withstand me Saber. However, I do recall that you have managed to piss me off quite a few times."

Saber rolled her eyes. She wished he knew what a complete pain in the ass to endure. His selfishness and arrogance were total turnoffs in her opinion. The amount of stress she already had tripled ever since she got involved with him. But, of course, the great King of Heroes should disagree with that statement.

"I accept. It should be rather amusing to see you have me instead of rejecting me. Be prepared my darling King of Knights." Gilgamesh vanished leaving behind his small signature gold dots. Saber let out an angered growl. She took in a deep breath to help calm herself. She had to keep motivating herself that she should make it out alive. Failure was definitely not an option now that she got herself involved. Even though he irked her nerves all the time, she still had to go with their deal.

If she did not go by the rules, she'd surely hear an earful from her "soon-to-be husband." The thought of actually being married to the miscreant made her shiver. Sharing a bed? She wondered how the hell she'd handle that when it finally came around. Surely Gilgamesh should have some rather indecent thoughts for that. Saber tried to shake off the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Sex? To hell with that. She wouldn't ever allow him to get up that close and personal with her even if she and Gilgamesh were "married."

Cringing at all the negative thoughts, she snapped herself out of it. Saber looked around the room. He was nowhere to be seen. Finally, a chance came for her to seize the opportunity to get the freedom she badly desired. She hurried out of the room to find an exit. Saber refused to stay with Gilgamesh until he decided their wedding date. She desperately needed to get back to Kiritsugu. The two needed to come up with new strategies and tactics to help them succeed in winning the Grail.

Saber found the exit at the front of the residence. When she tried to run off the realty, her body was slammed onto the floor. "A barrier." she groaned in agony. Honestly, it didn't matter where she went to flee. The barrier surrounded the whole property. The thought of having something as this happen never really crossed her mind. She was focused on finally ending the nightmare that her head wasn't clear. Now she had to pay the excruciating consequences of trying to escape. The pain shortly knocked her unconscious.

When she'd woken up, she realized it was the same room as before. This time Gilgamesh was no where to be seen. She tried to force herself up but was thrown back down on the bed. "Damn it!" were the only words that left her mouth. Saber rolled over on her side to face the wall. She didn't want to be bothered. He'd probably come to see how her current condition was, or maybe he'd already checked on her.

She let out a huge relieved sigh. Saber was especially glad she was alone. She finally had the peace and quiet she longed for. Saber closed her eyes. In the last couple of days she'd practically been hell. Her body required rest to quicken the healing process. The more she overextended herself, the harder it should be for her to recover. It wasn't long until she fell into a peaceful slumber.

The doorknob suddenly turned. With no respect of her having privacy, Gilgamesh came inside. "Saber-" he stopped speaking when he saw that she was not roused. Eager to see her sleeping face, he carefully walked up beside her motionless body. He peered over her shoulder to get a better view.

Saber released some soft moans. He began to blush and started to hesitate if he should stay or leave. A moment as this was simply too good to abandon. He began to stare at her intensely. She looked wholly harmless during sleep. On the battlefield, she was a fierce and headstrong woman, determined to take her win. To him, it was an amusing sight. It was as seeing two different sides of the same person. Usually, she appeared rather cold, but this was adorable on many levels.

While asleep, the King of Knights acted this way? He began to laugh at the thought. He knew it was highly unlikely she'd be anywhere near him if the couple did share a chamber together. To him, it didn't matter. She was now his possession anyway. She belonged to him in his mind. Gilgamesh wouldn't let her escape his grasp. His mind was prepared for her. Now the thing that required his attention was deciding on the date for the wedding. Although he already thought he owned her, she'd truly become a treasure of his the day the pledged holy vows were said.

Still interested in watching her, he went to lie on the couch on the other side of the room. To make himself more comfortable, he made a cup and decanter of his finest wine surface. Propping his feet up on the sofa's arm, he closed his eyes. The relaxation was superb. Life for this king suddenly got more enjoyable. He now had another "toy" that he'd add to his collection. He seemed to take delight in seeing her suffer. She was pitiful and weak, yet she still wanted to fight for her ideals. It showed that she clearly thought and was certain that she wouldn't lose to him. A whimsical smile seemed to have made its way across his face.

The fact that she risked everything to become this ideal king was what destroyed her and the country of Britain. She put too much of a burden on herself and became more nonhuman. She made cold and heartless decisions just to protect her kingdom. This caused Saber to alienate the public and her followers. The public needed a king that should act as a role model to look up to and follow. She guided her comrades to disaster, and deserted them to be left alone. Her emotions swallowed her whole and kept her a great distance from the ones around her. It was just as Rider said, she was a little girl who didn't know how to rule. She was a saint and wasn't the leader her subjects needed. That was what led to the destruction of Saber and Britain.

In actuality, Saber moved beyond herself. She'd go far about making things right- even with reckless situations where she may have lost her life. She wouldn't stand for dishonor and lies. Chivalry was a huge part of what being a nobleman was, and she did not appreciate anyone who insulted knighthood.

This is what intrigued Gilgamesh. He fed off of the sorrow and grief she felt. He loved to see her in misery. Going great lengths to get what she wanted was what amused him. He knew that Saber wouldn't see eye to eye with him when it came to talking kingship. Gilgamesh was a dive ruler. He knew what it took to become a successful king, and he was very much so. The lament that she had and all of her flawed ideals are what he thought made her stupid. She was nothing but a little girl that had her on view on what she thought a king was- not actually what it was.

He glanced over toward the bed. The mischievous smile he wore earlier reappeared. Saber managed to get herself to sit up. With care, she gently placed herself in a position that was more suited for her preferences. Her whole body ached with sharp shooting pains. Her face was a mixture of anger and torment. At this rate if she kept getting into accident after accident, she'd never heal properly.

Watching the wine in his glass sink back to the bottom, he remarked, "A bit reckless now aren't we?" She glared over at him. She was angry with her own stupidity. Her mind was clouded with the possibility of escaping that she didn't think any probable traps. She just wanted to get the out of the house and away from Gilgamesh. It was negatively affecting her in too many ways.

Saber felt as if she was going to snap. With Irisviel and Maiya dead, Kiritsugu would have a bit of a hard time tracking her down. Of course he was a very intelligent man, but was in a way powerless against Kirei. The man scared Kiritsugu and made him feel uneasy. Even though he was a skilled mage killer, he was basically now in a battle with a man who used to be an exorcist. The strengths of these two men were powerful, so the battle should brutal. Kiritsugu is relying on Saber's help in finally defeating the last master and servant.

"Gilgamesh," she suddenly spoke, "Have you decided the date of marriage yet?" He began to chuckle, "You must want my treasure pretty bad Saber. Are you that desperate for your pathetic wish?" "Bastard!" she exclaimed. The King of Heroes seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her resentment of him. "Now, now. It might be in your best interest to rest while you can. It's highly probable you'll be the final servant to perish if you continue to act rash."

The anger on her face grew. She was still totally powerless from all the injuries she sustained. He was never going to let her go. He loved to see her be tormented by himself. It brought him amusement and pleasure. Once her wounds finally healed, she'd use Excalibur to rid the world of such a heartless monster. Patience. Patience was the key to finding the solution she needed. She'd just have to wait. All good things come to those who wait.

_**Hello~ Thank you for supporting me so far! I also thank you for waiting on me. I know this chapter was supposed to be out two days ago. What's really been taking so long though is that I've been going back and editing things to make the chapter sound better. I also feel like I have a better understanding of Gil and Saber. (I hope it seemed like I did. Sorry if I screwed up on something!) I kind of feel like Gil and Saber are OOC. Do you guys? I didn't really want that to happen. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story either. I think I need to be able to grasp the characters better. I feel like I'm doing a bad job. Anyway, y'all tell me what you think! Until next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Saber had been bedridden. The sword-wielder began to get up and around more often than usual. Most of her time was no longer spent in the bedroom she occupied. Curiosity got the best of her. The home was rather large, and she took interest in exploring it. She was rather smart in searching for enemy signs hidden around in the manor. Of course, that was only when the King of Heroes wasn't toying with her.

Saber walked into the kitchen and gazed out the window above the sink. It had the best view of seeing the outside world far from her reach. Gilgamesh was sharp in the process of keeping her confined inside the mansion. He had her on a leash, and he held it very tight. She knew he would never let her go; for he thought of her as _his _woman and _only _his woman. It was simply impractical.

The day was surprisingly beautiful with the sun shining. Oh, how she wished to get out of the house to get some fresh air. Birds sang their harmonious songs while the flowers and trees danced from the slight breeze that blew them along. Seeing a day like this made her smile happily. The last few days in Fuyuki had been cold and rainy. It made her depressed mood worsen with the pretty, blue sky was filled with nothing but dark, gray clouds.

An arm snaked its way around her waist along with a voice asking, "Shall I take you outside?" She flinched at the sudden contact. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she peeled his arm off. "No thank you." was the only words that she said before leaving out of the cookery. His usual smirk played on his lips. He continuously got thrills when she defied him. It was one of the many reasons he wanted her to become his wife. In fact, it was him believing that there should be at least one person in the world to go against him.

He trailed after her but stopped when she became still. To try and get a reaction from her, he commented, "I suppose I can let you stroll around in the yard since you've been such an obedient girl. But Saber, I do warn you that I will be watching from afar. Don't seek any ideas to escape because the consequences given could be mortal."

Out of solutions, she finally decided to set her pride to the side and become pitiful. She'd have just a tiny bit of hope to believe in. "Please," Saber dropped down to the floor on her knees, "Please let me go." It had been almost a month since she'd arrived to become Gilgamesh's prisoner at the estate. Most of her spirit had been broken by the arrogant and sadistic menace. For days she'd been waiting for him to announce the day of their wedding. Evidently, she saw that him tearing her down from the very core gave him contentment that he didn't want to waste.

He burst out laughing in spite of her emotional pain. The last shard of hope she held onto could now be trashed. Inside of her head was chaos. It no longer remained a quiet and peaceful place. Half of the time her thoughts were about the emotional pain that she dealt with each day. She still remained faithful to her ideals, was determined to win the Holy Grail, and would search for a way to return to Kiritsugu. She'd had enough of the Archer's foolishness of halting the war just his own fulfillment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue, "I must say Saber, I am slightly disappointed. I didn't expect the King of Knights to come to be pathetic. Last resort is it now?" Gilgamesh laughed some more until he was content. He crouched down to be in front of her. He pushed her golden blonde hair behind her ear and lifted up her chin to stare into those beautiful, green orbs. Her eyes looked lifeless. They screamed misery and despair. It was indeed true that her soul had shattered.

He scoffed and went back to his standing position. "How are you to amuse me when you are acting like this?" He didn't get anything out of her. Even if it wasn't his style, he decided to offer up a pact because if nothing was done, he'd probably lose his interest in the woman- which was the opposite of what he wanted.

"I've picked the day of our marriage." By hearing this, joy began to override her dark emotions. The moment she'd been waiting for was there at last. "We will marry tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll have our own private ceremony just between the two of us. I've prepared all of the things needed to be done. I also can't wait to see you in your dress. I'm sure it will suit you exquisitely."

After this horrible nightmare was over, the 4th Holy Grail War could resume. Saber was positive that she would completely destroy the Golden King. He had flaws that weren't easy to overlook. The fact that he underestimated his enemies and wouldn't put his over-whelming pride aside, was what failed him. However, she knew there was the chance that he'd unleash Ea against her. He did consider her a worthy opponent of going against it after all. If that was so, Excalibur would have to be used.

Subsequently, she lifted herself up off of the floor. Turning away from him so he couldn't see, a small, reassured smile began to form. She was thankful that the terror she had to face would soon be ending. The cage that the cruel, egotistical, and heartless monster held could be opened for her deliverance.

Saber started back to her boudoir. She shut the door and rested her back on the closed side. A few tears of happiness flowed down each cheek. A sigh of solace was released into the air. She then walked over the bed to sit on it. Though it was still early, she felt like having some time alone with herself, and the day of tomorrow would be another heavy weight she'd have to carry on her shoulders. It might as well be marked down as one of the worst days of her life.

She still blamed herself for accepting Gilgamesh's proposal. But as she thought about it more, she began to realize she'd be a corpse right now if she hadn't said yes. That absolutely couldn't happen. All her ideals and wishes to save Britain would be washed down the drain. She had to win the Grail to get the satisfaction she wanted. After the King of Heroes was dead, the burden could be lifted.

The Proud Knight-King lie down and closed her eyes. With her "marriage" ceremony tomorrow, she knew it was best to get some sleep. Gilgamesh would not let tomorrow become disastrous; for that was the day she'd truly become his wife.

* * *

**-Wedding Day-**

Today was the day. Saber had to repeatedly tell herself that this was indeed reality, not some horrible dream. She climbed out of bed to go sit at her dresser. Her eyes were still halfway shut, and the dark circles underneath them were clearly more noticeable because of lack of sleep. "Damn, I look rough as hell today." She grabbed a hairbrush and began to comb out the tangles in her hair. Yawning, she walked across the hall into the bathroom. After doing her usual morning hygiene routine, she sought out Gilgamesh.

She found him in his typical spot drinking red wine. "I see you've woken up. Do you fancy a glass?" She ignored his question, and asked, "When's the ceremony to take place?" A scowl appeared on his face along with his left eye twitching from irritation. "You know Saber, I have a problem with you ignoring the statements I make to you." It didn't take much to put him in a unpleasant mood.

His sentence was ignored, for she was focused on the important matter that was happening that day. Her thoughts were disturbed when her told her, "It's about time." "Time for what?" she furrowed her brows. He looked on the wall across the room. "Mmm, she should be here by now. Kirei probably let her in. I hired a stylist to make you look presentable for such a special occasion. Hurry on back to your chamber. I, myself, also have someone waiting to service me."

* * *

**-Saber & Stylist-**

Saber walked into the room and came to a stop. There, she saw the stylist setting up the necessary tools that were to be used in her preparation of getting Saber ready. On her bed sat a rather large makeup case and box with unknown objects contained inside, hair styling tools, and a bag of ponytail holders along with a hairdryer and curling iron sitting on the dresser. What caught most of her attention was the wedding dress she'd be wearing. It was in the corner of the bedroom on a mannequin, and beside it, were the matching shoes. A crown of white roses hung around the neck of the stand.

The woman looked to be somewhere around in her mid-twenties. She had long, luscious black hair that fell down her lower back and a pair of chocolaty brown eyes. For her clothing, she wore a short, flirty black dress that covered her left shoulder and arm. To the right side of the frock were black sequined accents. Her jewelry consisted of golden hoops and a rhinestone bracelet. And for her shoes, she wore a pair of golden heels. She was truly lovely and had a great taste in style.

Noticing she was no longer alone, the stylist spoke. "Hi, my name is Lena. I'm guessing you're the lucky bride Saber?" The blonde muttered, "Unfortunately." The beautician began to giggle. "You don't sound excited. Almost all brides I've worked with have dreamed of this day. What's wrong honey?" "Besides the fact that my "husband" is an egotistical asshole? Nothing much." Her reply made Lena giggle even more. "He sounds charming! How about you freshen up while I finish?" Saber nodded and did as she was told.

She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower to turn the handle up for hot water. A pleased moan came from her as the steaming water hit her back. She grabbed her shampoo, squirted it in her hands, and began lather her hair. Next, she cleansed her face with an exfoliating scrub. Lastly, she bathed with her favorite body wash. Saber turned the knob back down and stepped out onto the mat outside of the bath. She grabbed the towel on the toilet and began to dry herself off. The towel was then wrapped around her body, and she walked across the hall back inside her room, closing the door to have privacy.

"All done?" Lena asked her with a smile. Saber nodded and dropped her towel. "You're not immensely shy are you?" the stylist asked as she began to open the box. "It doesn't really bother me." She ushered Saber to come over to where she was at. When she started pulling out a white corset and garter with thigh highs, the blonde's eyes grew huge. "You anticipate me to wear this sexy lingerie?" she asked confused. "Not me, but your husband. Everything that I'll be doing to you today are by his orders. Come here, and let me help you put this on."

After the corset and garter were on, Lena moved on to the wedding dress. It was a long, elegant white cape dress with gold detailing around the neck and armholes. On the waist of the gown was a thin golden belt. The material it seemed to be made of was silk.

She slipped it off of the mannequin and pulled it over Saber's head. Once she straightened it out and made sure it looked perfect, she turned Saber around, so she could get a good look at herself in the mirror. "It suits you well. I must say he did a wonderful job on picking out this dress. It complements your curves and figure. Anyway, I still have your hair and makeup to do. Let's get started!" the raven-haired girl cheered.

Saber couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the mirror as her hair began to get curled. She zoned out a couple of times, but came back when Lena started a conversation. It took her about an hour just to curl the blonde locks over to the side. Next, she placed bobby pins so the hair would stay. When she decided the hair was placed the she wanted it, Lena began to spray a cloud of hairspray. This got Saber coughing and trying to fan away the fumes with her hand. "I'm sorry. I should've warned you before I sprayed." To try and calm her stylist's nerves, she replied "No, it's not your fault. I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

Lena went to the bed to grab her makeup case and also picked up the crown of white roses. "There." she placed the accessory on Saber's head, "You're even more gorgeous. Sit in this chair, so I can slide your shoes on." The beautician went across the room to grab the white, gold accented heels. Lena squatted, then placed them on the bride's feet. "They're nice-looking aren't they?"Saber nodded her head in agreement.

The stylist began to rummage around in the case to get the necessary products she'd be using. Once finished, she got down to business. "Alright, let me explain how I'll be using my beauty products. I'll arch and fill in your eyebrows, give you a golden smoky eye, apply airbrush makeup on your face, light up your cheeks with a peach blush, and top it off using a nude pink lipstick. I think you'll like it after I finish."

In forty-five minutes she was done. The last preparation for Saber was done. "So, what do you think?" Lena asked her, unsure. Saber smiled a warm smile. "Your work is astonishing. I thank you for your time and effort you've spent on me." "You're welcome, darling. I wish you to have a great wedding and delightful marriage." The raven-haired woman packed up her stuff and left out of the room. Saber watched her leave from the window. She then stared at her image in the mirror. It was almost time for her to give herself away. She'd no longer only belong to herself.

* * *

**-Gilgamesh & Stylist-**

"Ken, you must be hasty in getting me ready. I do not tolerate slowness My bride is waiting for me." The king warned as he stripped out of his clothes. The feeble, old man looked up from his bifocal glasses. He looked to be in his late sixties. He was short and plump with wrinkly skin. His hair and beard were a mix of brown, gray, and white. His eyes were sky blue, though you couldn't see them fairly well because he always squinted. He wore a black suit with a red tie and black Oxford's.

"Do you need to shower, Sir?" "That's not needed." Gil replied, "I took one earlier this morning." Ken nodded and proceeded to iron out the Golden King's tux. When he was done, he dressed Gilgamesh in the white tuxedo. It too was made from silk. "How does it feel? Are you uncomfortable or does it not suit you preferences?" The King of Heroes grinned. "It's perfect. I look quite handsome, yes? Finish up the rest." Ken did as he commanded. The stylist put on the golden bow tie, stuffed a golden handkerchief in the suit's pocket, and pinned on the white rose boutonniere.

"Please sit in the chair so I can put on your shoes." Gilgamesh sat on his desk's chair and dangled his feet out straight in front of him. The old man carefully placed a sock on each foot. Reaching from a black box, he lifted a pair of white Oxford's, position them to go on the groom's feet, then tied the laces up. "I'm now finished." The stylist slowly got his round body off the floor and to his feet again.

"You're not finished until I say you are. I've decided to have my hair styled up this time. I don't feel like wearing it brushed out." Ken grabbed a comb from his bag of hair tools and began to brush his golden locks in an upward motion. Each time this was done, the old man would spray a large amount of hairspray. After the King of Heroes decided he was satisfied with the work he had done, he let the stylist leave. Gilgamesh then went to seek out Saber.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting uncomfortably in a chair waiting on him to show. He came into the room steadily, carefully eyeing her. "Don't you look delectable?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. He startled her so much that she began to clutch her chest and take deep breaths to become relaxed.

"It's about time you arrived. Let's get this over with. Oh and by the way, where is the ceremony taking place?" He sat down on the couch and clasped his hands together. "I've hired a priest. It shall take place in the backyard of the reserve. Don't worry, it won't be unpleasant. I've had someone set things up." She exhaled forcefully. "You might as well get used to my presence and embrace." Saber give him a repulsive glare. She knew he was right. He'd keep her right by his side- she'd be stuck with him.

Honestly, she wanted to slap the shit out of the smart ass fucker's mouth. He constantly got under her skin, and damn, he did a real job at it too. She had to tell herself to stay calm and reserved. The only upside in the matter that she looked forward to was eating. Seeing all the different types and varieties of food made her mouth water. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gilgamesh calling out her name.

"Let's go wife. The Father is waiting." Saber closed her eyes and let her head hang down. The dreadful moment finally came. It was time for her to be marrying the perverted swine she hated- her arch enemy. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack and faint. Her stomach began to churn and make her feel sick. Reality slapped her in the face hard, for it was time for her to go. After this, things would never be the same. In fact, they'd be changed forever.

_**Hi! It's certainly been quite a while huh? I apologize for being so late. Lots of things have been happening in my life lately. I have a pretty good idea for what's coming in Chapter 4... Yaaay! It's finally getting to the wedding ceremony part! I just hope it's not too soon for erotic moments? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was fun to write even though it took up a lot of time. Until next time~**_


End file.
